In more than one year
by Ryoko-Tokanaea
Summary: About the life of the new teenagers.


**_The story begins with two girls, regal girls that will fall in love with two boys from the Tanaka family a rich family from the north. _**

_**Yeah, one of the girls is a Tokanaea and the other is a Nakata.**_

**_Let's see what the girls will do to have them._**

**_-Your command madams -A man entered in the room with a big plate where a big snack was placed with two glasses of juice. -_**

**_-Thank you mister. -Said Alexa as she started to eat. -_**

**_-Here are your money -A sweet girl with a pale face and colored hair said handing the money to the man-_**

"_**The man bowed as he leaved the room"**_

**_-So what do you want to do today Ryry? -Said Alexa eating her snacks-_**

**_-I don't know for sure I heard that is a party in the middle of the town organized by the richest men in Japan. Want to go? _**

**_-Yeah but we don't have an invitation so we can't go._**

**_-Oh yes we can! -Ryoko said smirking-_**

_**-You mean… our princess rank?**_

_**-Indeed.**_

"**_The girls got out of bed and got dressed in their normal clothes."_**

**_-Ryoko-Chan hurry up! -Said Alexa that was waiting in front of the bathroom- I have to use the bathroom too! Ahhh hurry please!_**

**_-Wait a minute sister! -Said Ryoko that was in the bathroom taking a shower-_**

_**-Ok, ok, ok. But hurry!**_

"**_The door slowly opened as Ryoko stepped out of it dressed in a blanket"_**

_**-You can enter now…**_

"_**Alexa entered like a tornado in the bathroom and locked the door"**_

**_((After almost one hour))_**

**_-Alexa did you fell in the toilet?_**

**_-Not yet Ryoko!_**

**_-Good. I will wait for you at the Limousine._**

_**-What ever just don't leave without me.**_

**_-I won't._**

"_**Alexa got out of the bathroom and got dressed then she went to her sister."**_

_**-Back.**_

**_-Finally… -Said Ryoko then looked towards the driver-We have to go in the middle of the town._**

_**-All right madam.-Said the driver-**_

"_**The girls arrived at the party and entered in the Club with no problems."**_

"**_Ryoko looked around"_**

_**-Now what? **_

**_-Be patient Ryoko .We have to wait for them to come to us._**

_**-Waaa but I like flirting…**_

"**_Alexa laughed and took a sit at a table as her sister did the same"_**

"**_In the observation room two silver haired guys were watching the people from the party dancing"_**

_**-Hey Kadaj…-Said the one known as Yazoo-**_

_**-Yeah brother -Kadaj looked towards his brother-**_

_**-Come here!**_

"**_In Yazoo's eyes you could see something strange that you would never have seen at any one else. He saw Alexa."_**

_**-What-what's s-so -Kadaj almost started drooling when he saw Alexa's sister-**_

_**-I saw an angel…-Said Yazoo-**_

_**-And I saw a –a princes -Kadaj interrupted-**_

"_**Yazoo laughed and warped his arm around Kadaj's shoulder"**_

_**-That's because they are princesses.**_

_**-I know but she's one pretty princess.**_

_**-Lets give a try…**_

_**-Should we?**_

"_**Yazoo nodded and dragged Kadaj with him down at the girls"**_

_**-You don't have to drag me brother I have to legs also.**_

_**-I noticed that.**_

"_**A tall boy with a long sliver hair appeared in front of them"**_

_**-Yo, Guys!**_

_**-Hey Sephiroth -The two boys replied-**_

_**-Sup?**_

_**-The sky dude!- Said Kadaj that was a bit hyper-**_

_**-Yeah sure and your brain flying! -Sephiroth said-**_

**_-Guys enough! - Said Yazoo trying to spear them-_**

**_-Ok ok… -Kadaj pouts -_**

_**-What ever! -Sephiroth turned-I'm going to command a shake…**_

**_-Yeah…-Yazoo said looking at them both then grabs Kadaj's hand- Let's go to heaven!_**

"_**Kadaj nodded and walked to the girls" **_

_**-Hello miss.-Whispered Yazoo slowly in Alexa's ear- Can I have a sit?**_

_**-Sure you can! -Alexa smiled-**_

"**_Kadaj gently warped his arms around Ryoko's shoulders" Shall we dance?_**

"**_Ryoko turned a bit red but then nodded as they both went to dance"_**

"**_As Kadaj and Ryoko danced almost all the night and after Yazoo knew more about Alexa he slowly grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply on the lips"_**

"_**Alexa kissed back a bit blushing as she was shocked"**_

"**_As long as they were kissing Kadaj and Ryoko were almost frenching"_**

"**_Kadaj slowly pulled off and looked in Ryoko's eyes"_**

**_-Ryoko, after a night of knowing each other better as this night was would you like to be my girl friend?_**

"**_Ryoko turned a bit red"_**

_**-I would love it, Kadaj!**_

"**_Kadaj frenched her again as she frenched him back"_**

_**-Look at them…I love to see my sister happy…-Said Alexa now sitting in Yazoo's lap"**_

_**-Would you like to be as happy as she is?**_

_**-What do you mean? -She turned her gaze to him-**_

_**-They are going out now.**_

_**-Dating?**_

"_**Yazoo nodded"**_

_**-Cool.**_

_**-So would you like to become my woman? -Yazoo placed his hand on Alexa's cheek rubbing it gently-**_

"_**Alexa nodded blushing then smiled"**_

"**_Sephiroth that was watching everything and he smirked"_**

**_-Finally my brothers have grown.- He walked off with his shake- _**

"_**Yazoo saw him and smirked and so did Kadaj. **_

_**-Lets go home girls…we'll going to take you with us. -The boys smirked-**_

**_-Well…-Looks at Ryoko- I think its all right with me…you Ryry?_**

"**_Ryoko looked around and then at the boys"_**

_**-Ummm…errrrr…ok! **_

_**-Come with us then! -Said Kadaj-**_

"_**The girls fallowed the boys outside of the Club where two motorcycles were parked there."**_

**_-Are these yours? -Asked the girls-_**

**_-Yes -Kadaj warped his arms around Ryoko-_**

"**_She smiled"_**

"**_Then they all hopped on the motorcycles and there they go."_**

"**_They arrived in front of the boy's castle and entered"_**

_**-Cool house you have here Yazoo.-Said Alexa smiling-**_

_**-Thank you! -Yazoo replied-**_

"_**After they explored the whole castle they decided to go at the disco"**_

"**_Ryoko warped her arms around Kadaj's arm._**

_**-Can I use you bedroom to change myself from these clothes?**_

"_**Kadaj nodded"**_

_**-Can I come with you?**_

_**-Sure……not!**_

"**_He pouted as she kissed her cheek and he smiled"_**

"_**The girls went both of them in Yazoo's and Kadaj's room and changed their clothes."**_

_**After an hour both girls were dressed in mini skirts and tank tops.**_

_**The boys were drooling and decided to take their guns with them in case some one would dare touching the girls.**_

_**The girls laughed a little and went at the motorcycles jumping on them and turned the music loud.**_

_**Yazoo waited for Kadaj that was in the bathroom for about two hours.**_

**_-KADAJ! -Yazoo yelled annoyed.- You know you have been there for almost two hours, do you?_**

**_-Yeah…but…the drink. . -Kadaj said with a sad voice.-_**

_**- You drank too much?**_

_**-Kadaj throwing up all he drank and eat.- Y-yeah…**_

_**-Yazoo sighed and laughed a little.- Don't let Yuna know you are sick, she could get worried.**_

_**-Don't you dare telling her, okay?**_

_**-Don't worry brother, I won't.**_

_**Meanwhile the girls were both sitting on the motto's waiting for the boys. **_

**_-Where the fuck could they be? -Said Alexia mad.-_**

**_-They must be in their room, deciding on what to wear, let's wait for them, and calm down sister. - Ryoko said calmly.-_**

_**-Alexa sighed and rested on the motto.**_

_**Back to Sephiroth and Yazoo that were taking care of Kadaj.**_

_**-Jeez, I told you to stop drinking like a dork. -Said Seph.-**_

_**-Yazoo kicked Seph's shoulder- Watch your mouth brother. -**_

_**- Kadaj got up from the bed now feeling better and ran out at the girls and Yazoo and Seph did the same.-**_


End file.
